


Tulips // Black

by diaryofageekgirl



Series: Femslash February 2020: A Rainbow Bouquet [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collage, Cover Art, F/F, Femslash February, First Dates, First Time, Human Impala (Supernatural), Human Pimpmobile, Magic, Non-Explicit Sex, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaryofageekgirl/pseuds/diaryofageekgirl
Summary: Human!Impala and Human!Pimpmobile have their first date.Let's be completely honest here, this doesn't really need a summary; you know by reading the tags if you're the sort of person who's going to read this.
Relationships: Castiel's Car | Pimpmobile/Impala (Supernatural)
Series: Femslash February 2020: A Rainbow Bouquet [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621381
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Tulips // Black

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining me for Femslash February 2020! This is the final installment in the series.
> 
> I guess this can kind of nebulously be set in season 9, as the Pimpmobile is here and Cas is human, but without any of the actual plot that happens in season 9, lol.

* * *

The first time had been an accident.

Or rather, it had been intentional, but neither foreseen nor planned in advance. A fairly average hunt went sideways – as they often did – which resulted in Sam being knocked aside and hitting his head, Dean frozen in place by a quick spell, and the amateur witch they were hunting making a break for it. After a few minutes, the spell holding Dean weakened and broke, and he ran to help pull Sam up from the floor where he was groaning.

The two of them had raced out of the door to chase down the witch, but while she wasn’t particularly advanced in magic, she had plenty of common sense. If the brothers didn’t have a car, they wouldn’t be able to chase her down as effectively.

Which the brothers realized just as they barreled into Baby.

Or rather, she _used_ to be Baby. The witch had somehow managed to turn Dean’s beloved car into a human being. She was tall, though not as tall as either of the Winchesters, with dark skin and curly hair, clever eyes, and strong muscles. She was kitted out in leather and denim, holding a duffel bag full of weapons in either hand. Sam and Dean each took one, flabbergasted.

They called Cas back at the motel room, hoping he could catch up to the witch. That plan was quickly dashed as a bright, bubblegum voice tried to shout her hello’s to the boys while he was still on the phone. According to Cas, the spell had jumped from the Impala to the Continental, due to the “similar emotional resonance between the two vehicles and our connections to them,” whatever that meant, and all but ensured the witch’s clean escape.

The three of them met back up with Cas and the now-human Continental back at the motel. The Continental met them at the door, hugging all of them enthusiastically; Dean grumbled and tried, unsuccessfully, to fight her off, Sam took his bemusedly, and Baby laughed and hugged her back just as fiercely.

Dean noticed this, but disregarded it, the escaped witch a much more pressing concern at the time.

They called a few other hunters they knew were nearby, tasking them with taking out the witch. After an hour or two of research, they determined that the spell on the cars would only last for 24 hours from the moment it was cast. The five of them bunkered down that night to wait out the spell. The two women turned back into cars late the next afternoon, and the three men headed back to the bunker shortly after.

That was the first time.

* * *

“Uggghh.” Baby sat up, groaning and rubbing her head. Between the asphalt parking lots and the concrete floor of the bunker’s garage, there just wasn’t a comfortable place to wake up.

She froze as she realized that she had hands with which to rub against her head, and that she had a head at all, and sprung clumsily to her feet. She looked down at herself, hands grasping to make sure that her body was real. It looked the same as last time, the same dark skin and strong muscles, the same black leather and denim clothes, the same dark curly hair. Her left leg ended just above the knee, and a sleek silver prosthetic took its place.

“Baby? What’s going on? Is there another witch?” Baby spun around, and saw Honey laying on the floor, propped upright on her elbows. She strode over to her and held out a hand to help her up.

She also looked the same as she did last time, with her tanned freckly skin and long blonde hair, dressed in a tight gold dress and wide-brimmed tan hat. Her blue eyes were highlighted by sparkly gold makeup, matching the gold bangles and rings she wore on her arms. Honey braced her hands on Baby’s shoulders, steadying herself on unfamiliar feet.

“I don’t think it’s a witch this time. We’re still in the Bunker, and the boys would be running after them by now if it was.” Especially Dean – he’d be loudly proclaiming his hatred for witches and bemoaning how they had messed with Baby.

“Then why are we human again?” She and Honey looked around the room for any kind of indication of what had caused their transformation. Honey spotted it first; the workbench at the end of the garage was devoid of its usual tools and spare parts, and was instead holding several spell ingredients and an old, leather-bound tome.

The two women walked over to it, cautious. Baby noticed a yellow sticky note on the cover of the tome, and she picked it up. Her eyebrows rose as she read.

_Ladies,_

_If you’re reading this, then I guess the spell worked. I noticed when we worked that case that you two looked like you really cared about each other, and Cas agreed. He said you were slightly sentient? Which I guess is because of how much magic and such has been used in and around you. We all argued about it for a while, but we managed to find a day with no hunts, and the world isn't crashing down around us, so we figured it was as good a time as any. Sammy tweaked the spell that the witch used, so it should last longer. We left the ingredients on the bench here, so you can turn yourselves back when you’re ready._

_Have fun, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,_

_-Dean_

She passed the note to Honey, letting her read it while she examined the workbench. There were two mortar and pestles, and in front of each were a few handfuls of dried herbs, a stoppered bottle filled with some kind of dark blue liquid, and a single fresh black tulip. She delicately dragged her fingers across its petals, mind racing with ideas.

She felt Honey tap her shoulder, and she turned back to her. Honey was grinning brightly, her eyes twinkling.

“We have the best boys,” she said, wrapping an arm around Baby’s shoulders and hugging her tight. Baby chuckled.

“Damn right we do.” She pulled herself out of Honey’s embrace, striding over to the wall where the keys to the rest of the cars were hanging. On a small table against the wall, there sat a camera, with another yellow sticky note on it.

_For official documentation of your first date. Take as many pictures as you want, but make sure you each take one of just yourself, up against the wall here and not smiling._

_-S.W._

She snatched up the camera, and quickly swung around and snapped a candid photo of Honey. Honey yelped, caught off-guard by the flash.

“Hey! I wasn’t ready! I demand a retake.” She playfully wrestled the camera out of Baby’s hands, and snapped several pictures of the two of them.

They wasted plenty of time taking pictures of the two of them; there were plenty of photos that they took of each of them individually, including the serious ones that Sam had asked them to take, as well as plenty of goofy poses. They also took plenty of selfies of the two of them, making stupid faces and giving each other bunny ears and pressing kisses into each other’s cheeks. They were laughing, gasping for breath and wiping tears from their eyes, when Honey looked up at Baby.

“Whaddya you wanna do next?”

Baby smirked down at her, then reached up to grab the keys to one of the other cars in the garage. She slipped an arm around Honey’s waist, leading her over to a light blue 1954 Chevy Bel Air and opening the passenger door for her. Honey raised her eyebrows and smiled, bobbing her head in acknowledgement as she stepped in to the car. Baby rounded the front of her cousin and stepped in behind the wheel. As she revved the engine, she turned to catch Honey’s eye.

“I’ve got some ideas.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to a quaint, 50’s-style diner in Lebanon. The neon sign above the door proudly proclaimed it as Roxanne’s, and the sign in the window said they had the best milkshakes in Kansas.

Baby and Honey walked in and grabbed themselves a booth, the red leather squeaking just like their own seats as they sat down. They took in the sight of the diner, with its black-and-white checkered floor, the vintage jukebox in the corner, and old records and record sleeves decorating the walls. They had never been able to enter such an establishment before, always having to wait outside as their boys went in and ate. It was exciting to see such a familiar sight from the other side of the window.

A waitress in an old-fashioned pink and chocolate brown uniform approached their table.

“Hello ladies, my name’s Charlotte, and I’ll be your server this afternoon.” She gave them each a menu. “I’ll give you a few minutes to look though those and I’ll be back.”

Baby spoke up, “Actually, we already know what we want.” Charlotte looked surprised, but said nothing as she took out her notepad to take their orders. Baby and Honey’s respective owners both loved burgers, and now they were finally going to be able to taste them for themselves. They also ordered a strawberry milkshake (“yes, one shake, but with two straws, if that’s okay”), and Baby, needing to know whether her owner was exaggerating or if it was as good as he claimed, got a slice of cherry pie à la mode.

They played footsie under the table, smirking softly at each other as they waited for their food to arrive.

“Here you go, ladies – two bacon double cheeseburgers, one strawberry shake, Sweetheart style, and your pie will be out shortly. Enjoy!” Charlotte winked at them as she walked away.

Baby and Honey set upon their food with a vengeance; soon, both were moaning, the flavours exploding on their tongues, completely new and original and amazing. Baby could finally understand why Dean enjoyed food as much as he did. She slowed down, savouring what was left of her burger. She sipped at the milkshake, cold where the burger was warm, sweet rather than salty, but still delicious in its own way.

Honey grabbed the other straw, and she held Baby’s gaze as she brought it to her lips and drank. The two of them finished off the shake quickly, and just as they finished, Charlotte returned to take back their used plates and give Baby her pie.

She cut off the tip of the piece with the flat of her fork, scooping it up along with some of the vanilla ice cream, which was already starting to melt from the warmth of the pie. She brought it up to her mouth, her lips closing around it.

She froze, eyes going wide.

Honey looked concerned. “You okay?” Baby looked down at the fork, then back up to Honey’s eyes.

“This is the greatest thing I’ve ever experienced. Holy shit.”

Honey scoffed. “I don’t believe you.” Her words were aloof, but a grin was trying its hardest to creep onto her face. Baby grinned right back.

“Challenge accepted.” She scooped up another bite onto her fork, then turned it and held it up to Honey’s lips. She pulled back a bit.

“What are y- oh my God, that’s so fucking good,” she moaned around the bite. Baby’s grin turned sharp, and the two of them took turns feeding each other the rest of the pie.

Once they were finished, Baby slapped some bills down on the table to pay for their dinner, and the two of them walked out of Roxanne’s arm in arm. Honey slipped her hand into Baby’s pocket, and pulled out the keys to the Bel Air. She jangled them triumphantly in the air as she walked around to the driver’s side.

“My turn to pick where we go.” Baby just shrugged and slipped into the passenger seat.

“Take it away.”

* * *

Honey drove them around the back roads around Lebanon for an hour – an hour they spent loudly singing along to the radio and laughing as they drove. Eventually, they returned to the town proper, and they pulled up outside a large building. Baby craned her neck to read the sign.

“Ed’s Bowling Alley and Roller Rink?” She turned her questioning look on Honey.

She grinned back at Baby. “Hell yeah! It sounds like fun, doesn’t it?” Baby considered it for a moment, before conceding that it did, actually, sound like a good time. “And besides, we have plenty of experience on wheels,” Honey winked at her.

Baby laughed, throwing her head back. “Lead the way then, good-lookin’”

They got out of the car and walked up to the building. Even from the parking lot, Baby could hear 50’s rock-and-roll pouring out from the rink.

Despite the fact that Lebanon was a small town, the roller rink was fairly crowded; Baby assumed that there wasn’t much else in town to do on a Friday night. They got their skates rented, got them on and laced quickly, and took off onto the rink.

Baby wasn’t sure how long they spent there; from the amount of songs she heard while they were there and the fact that it was dark out when they left, she assumed it must have been a couple of hours, but from how light she felt, it seemed more like they were only there for a few minutes. The feeling of flying around the rink, skates rumbling against the floor, felt so much like soaring down the highway, the asphalt beneath her tires, her engine growling. From the look on Honey’s face, she could tell that she felt the same way.

They stumbled, giddy and love-drunk, back to the car. Baby returned to the driver’s seat, and Honey directed her to the only motel in town. Baby dropped her off at the door to book them a room, while she went and parked the car. She killed the engine, stepping out into the cool evening air. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, savouring the sensation, not knowing when she’d get the chance to do so again.

She looked up when she heard the click of heels on the pavement; Honey rounded the corner of the motel, walking towards the parking lot. She was stunning, golden and glowing in the low light. Baby’s eyes roved over her, tracing her shape, her curves and drinking her in. Honey smirked as she got close.

“We’re in room 18,” she said, holding up the key. Baby pushed herself up from where she was leaning against the Bel Air. She let Honey lead her to the room, and as the door clicked shut behind them, Honey was on her, pushing her back against the door, slotting their bodies together. She kissed her fiercely, and Baby kissed back just as determined.

Honey’s hands slipped beneath her jacket and pushed it off her shoulders and to the floor. Baby tossed Honey’s hat aside, tangling her fingers in her long blonde hair. After a moment, they had to pull apart, gasping for breath. Honey looked up at Baby, her gaze half-lidded, and leaned in to whisper in her ear:

“Oh Baby, you start my engine.”

Baby shook for a moment, then burst out cackling, a loud, ugly, glorious sound. Honey followed suit, and the two of them ripped each other’s clothes off, laughing the whole way. They tumbled into bed, their giggles turning into soft gasps and breathy moans as their hands and lips slid over each other’s skin. As Baby took Honey apart beneath her, her face twisted into an expression of rapture, she had never felt more powerful.

* * *

The next morning, Baby and Honey shared quick kisses and a less-quick shower, before heading back to the Bunker. Baby eased the Bel Air back into its spot in the garage, and the two of them got out and headed up the stairs to join the boys for breakfast.

When they entered the kitchen, they found Dean, Sam, and Cas already waiting for them. There were two plates set out, piled with pancakes and bacon and fresh fruit. Dean turned from his place at the stove when he heard them enter.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” he said, grinning at them. Baby winked at him, and he chuckled. “We saved you some breakfast.”

Baby walked over to the table, where Honey was already digging in to her plate. “Thanks, boys – for breakfast, and for giving us this time together.” Cas smiled softly at her, and Sam pulled something out of his pocket.

“Of course.” Cas said, in his quietly intense manner. “Once we realized you each possessed a minor consciousness, we thought it was only fair to let you take advantage of it.” As he spoke, Sam walked around the table to stand next to Baby and Honey. He cleared his throat, tapping whatever it was he pulled out of his pocket against his hand, before passing them to the two women. They were black leather badge wallets.

Baby opened hers, and saw it held an FBI badge and ID card. The serious photo that she had been asked to take yesterday was there, next to –

“Paula Winchester?” She looked up at Sam, who shrugged.

“We thought, if you guys ever wanted to do this again, or if something like the witch happens again, it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared.” Baby nodded, and Honey dropped her badge on the table as she got up and bounded over to hug Cas. Baby tilted her head to read Honey’s badge; her photo was there as well, next to the name “Connie Novak.”

Baby eased herself up from the table, clapping a hand on Sam’s shoulder and smiled at Dean, who had turned around to watch them receive their gifts. Honey pulled away from Cas, and Baby caught her eye. Honey nodded at her, and Baby turned to address the boys.

“This has been incredible, but I think it’s time to undo this spell.” Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

“Are you sure?” She smiled, touched by his concern, and walked over to him. She laid a hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb along his cheekbone.

“Dean, you always take the best care of me. I’m sure. It’s been grand, but you guys need us as your cars again.” Dean flushed at her praise, and Baby nudged his arm.

She looked over her shoulder at Honey, then back at her boy with a smirk. “And hey, there’s always next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Like roses, the meaning of tulips change depending on the colour. Black tulips symbolize strength and power - perfect for a black muscle car!
> 
> Also, as you can see above, my fancasts for Baby and Honey are Gina Torres and Kesha, respectively. I chose Honey for the Pimpmoblie because a) it's a cute term of endearment, like Baby, b) it matches her golden colour, and c) because of Cas' association with bees.
> 
> The names Paula and Connie come from their respective models: an Im"Paula" and a "Con"tinental. 
> 
> Lastly, the light blue 1954 Bel Air they drive is my dream car.


End file.
